


Welcome home

by Mile9213



Series: Fluff, fluff, fluff [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Parent Dean Winchester, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mile9213/pseuds/Mile9213
Summary: Dean is tired and just wants to sleep but his son has other plans.





	Welcome home

„Daddy, daddy!“ The three year old bounces on his parents bed. „Wake up.“

Dean groans, he definitely didn‘t get enough sleep last night. First Bobby didn‘t want to go to sleep then his infant daughter cried until Dean wasn‘t sure anymore if she got the bottle or if he drank it.

„5 more minutes.“ He begs even though he knows that when his son is this active he won‘t win.

„Daddy…!“ Bobby whines and tries to shake his daddy awake. „Get up.“ He whines again and Dean surrenders.

„Okay, Daddy is awake.“ He declares even though he is definitely not awake and sits up.

„Okay, okay.“ He says more to himself than to his son and tries to open his eyes. „I am up.“

Bobby jumps cheerfully from his bed and takes his hand. „Come!“ He tries to pull his Daddy out of his bed, but Dean is like a dead weight and Bobby can‘t do more than run on the spot. „Daddy.“ He whines again.

„No, yes.“ Dean says and stands up. „Wait, what?“ Bobby looks at him funny. Dean looks at him tiredly. They just stand there, looking at each other. No one says anything.

_Why are we standing again? Why aren‘t we sleeping? What times is it anyway? What did I to deserve this?_ Dean questions himself and before he can question his entire life choices his son remembers that he is on a mission.

„Daddy, come on.“ He tugs at his hand again.

_Right, my son wants attention_, Dean remembers and follows him more like a sleepwalking zombie than a responsible parent, but the thought counts, right?

„What‘s going on?“ He mumbles and isn‘t sure if he said it out loud or if it‘s all in his head.

„Papa is being silly.“ His son exclaims and dashes down the stairs like a rocket.

„What?“ Dean questions because Castiel is on a work trip and isn‘t supposed to be back until the next week. Irritated he climbs down the stairs.

„What do you mean papa is-“ He stops and rubs his eyes, but sure enough that‘s his husband just in his suit pans and an apron on, dancing with a spatula in his hand to some pop song from the radio.

_What? Is this another dream?_ He questions himself again and scratches his head.

„Papa!“ His son exclaims cheerfully and holds his arms up.

„Rocket!“ Castiel responses with happiness and lifts him up. „I missed you.“ He peppers his son with kisses, which makes him giggle. Their daughter, Claire, giggles along even though she doesn‘t know why they‘re giggling and- _wait is she sitting in her chair on the counter? Giggling? What happened to just crying and stealing Daddy‘s sleep?_

At this point, Dean decides, he won‘t question anything anymore until he has his second coffee in his hand. There is just no point in trying to understand things that just sound insane.

„Cas?“ Dean tries to catch his husbands attention. „What‘s going on? What are you doing here?“ He asks and hugs him.

„Hello, Dean.“ Castiel says warmly and kisses Dean‘s temple. „I missed you.“

„We missed you, too.“ Dean admits and breaths in Cas‘ scent. „So much.“

Dean breaks their embrace as Bobby starts to complain. „But that doesn‘t explain why you are here.“

Castiel takes a deep breath. „I quit.“

„What?“ Dean asks, suddenly very awake. „But you love your job. It is your everything.“

Castiel sits Bobby down and takes Dean‘s hand in his. „You‘re my everything. I love you more than some job and when you said that Claire said her first words and I wasn‘t here? I just… I don‘t want to miss anything anymore.“

Dean can‘t believe his ears. Sure, they talked about it, but Castiel always said that he isn‘t ready and what about-

Bobby tugs on his pants and Dean looks down. „Daddy, are you mad?“ Bobby‘s eyes shine dangerously and Dean knows what will happen next if he doesn‘t do something fast.

„No,“ He reassures his son and shakes his head. „I… I just,“ He looks his husband in the eyes and thinks of all the christmases, birthdays and the firsts, Cas has missed and that this is over. He will never miss anything ever again and Dean just can‘t believe it. „I am just so happy.“ He says and kisses his husband. „I am so fucking happy.“ He whispers against his husband‘s lips.

„Bad word.“ Bobby declares and his fathers break their kiss. „Yeah,“ Dean laughs with tears in his eyes. „That was a bad word.“

Castiel tries to say something, but his husband interrupts him. „Do you smell that?“

„Oh my God!“ Castiel rushes to the oven and grabes the pan. „I forgot the pancakes!“ He opens the window and Dean cuddles a crying Claire.

„Shhh, everything is okay,” He reassures her and Castiel steps besides them. "Papa is home.“

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my story :D And if so please leave a comment and/or a kudo! Have a nice day or night :D


End file.
